20 Reasons Why You Should Hate Boys
by BornToBeWeird
Summary: I'm broken, a billion times over, but I'm going to tell you 20 reasons. All because of Jack Anderson. I'll share my memories... Are You Ready? co-written by shariariel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! It's me! I'm starting this story, I think it'll be a ton better than ****Is This Real?**** Partly because no one reviews to it, so I kinda think it's lame. If you want me to continue it I will because I have some amazing ideas, but I need your input. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. But it's be so cool if I did, because then I'd own Leo Howard! Lol… But I will be putting in a bunch of characters and I DO own them, AND I OWN THE PLOT. IT'S MINE! Happy reading!**

I know a guy. He deserves an award. No not one for sports, or academics. This award is special, and can only be given to one person in the entire world. It's the award for being a world class jerk. You think of jerks as maybe the guy who teases you, or messes with you. This guy is above all that. He made sixth, seventh, and eighth grade miserable. Now, you're probably thinking 'Oh that's such a young age, what damage could he have done?' let me tell you. He didn't make me miserable, he changed me forever. He didn't hurt me, he broke me into a billion pieces. I'm out of glue, I can't put myself back together. These three years were tortureous. Not one person except for me knew the whole story of everything. My friends knew some things, the big things. But what they didn't know was that this one guy was tearing me apart from the inside out. I became insecure, he said he didn't like me with my hair curled, so I gave away my hair curler. He told me he thinks I'm fat, I became anorexic. (well not for very long). This one guy ruined me, and I'll never be the same again. Do you want to know who he is?

His name is Jack Anderson.

And this is… 20 Reasons Why You Should Hate Boys

My name is Kim, Kim Crawford. Nice to meet you too. And I absolutely hate boys. No I'm not lesbian, I'm still straight, don't worry. But Jack Anderson is a terrible person. He's not a jerk, he's cruel. Evil even. And I have 20 reasons to hate him, 20 times he's killed me. There are definitely more than 20 things that happened to make me hate him, but I'm only going to tell you 20 of them, unless you want more. I'm not going to tell you all of them in chronological order, that'd take way too much time and effort. But what I am going to do is tell you when it was, how old I was, and what month it was, and where it was. That should be enough info.

Are you ready?...


	2. Reason 1

**I own Shari, Sophie, Isabel, Goldie, Jordy, and anyone else I mention… heehee hear that guys? I OWN YOU!**

Reason number 1:

They will completely embarrass you when you are in a chicken wing eating contest with your best friend and you have sauce all over your face and a huge pile of bones on your plate.

WHERE: summer camp, right before 8th grade started

WHEN: mid-late July

AGE: 13

I am in my bunk at camp and my counselor Goldie, says "Dinner in 5 minutes. Start heading up!"

"I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!" I screech. I'm standing by my bed, in a bra and shorts, because a few minutes ago I was doing my hair, and I can't do my hair with a shirt on, because my hair is still wet from the shower and I don't want water on my shirt. DUH!

"SO PUT A FUCKING SHIRT ON!" my best friend Sophie yells as she walks out the door.

"NO CURSING IN THE BUNK!" my other best friend Shari and Goldie scream at the same time.

"Wait. What's for dinner?" I say

"Ribs and Wings" My other counselor Jordy says.

"YES!" I start jumping up and down and doing a happy dance.

"KIM! SHIRT ON!" everyone yells. "Whoops sorry." I mutter. I guess I was jiggling a little... a lot.

After I finally put a shirt on and slipped on some shoes, I ran up the steep hill to the mess hall, where dinner was, obviously. I slipped inside and sat down in the same seat I always sit in. why do I sit in the same seat? Because the table next to us is a boy's bunk, and not any bunk. Bunk 7. The bunk Jack was in. By the way, I am in bunk 18. Back to Jack, he is amazing. I love his eyes and his smile and his personality…

"Kim!" Isabel yelled. I guess I was in la la land thinking about Jack again. "What" I said distracted. "Stop looking at Jack, there's food!"

"OMG FOOD!" I said/screamed. I eat a lot. I stay skinny, but I eat a lot.

"Kim, you. Me. Wing eating contest." Ayla challenged. I nodded, serious. I take my food seriously. NO ONE MESSES WITH MAMA. I tie my hair up, ready to begin.

Ten minutes later, we both have sauce all over our faces; there is a ginormous pile of bones on both of our plates. Our hands are sticky, and there are a gazillion used napkins around us. We both reach for the last wing left in the bowl for the table and Ayla grabs it. She eats all of it in about four seconds. Then we count our bones.

"twenty-three!" I cry out.

"Twenty-four!" she yells. "Ha! In your face! I win!"

She stands up and starts doing a happy dance. Wow for real. So I stand up on the benches too and start flicking sauce at her. "Hey! Stop it! Stop it!" she squeals.

"GIRLS! STOP!" Goldie yells. We get down and proceeded to licking ourselves clean, kinda like a cat.

"Hello Kim" I hear. I turn and Jack is standing right next to me. "Oh" I say. "Hi Jack" I brush my hair out of my face. Big mistake, there's still sauce on my hands. "uhm…" I say awkwardly.

"Kim, you have something on your face" Jack says evilly. Then rubs more sauce on my face and in my hair. "Now you look picture perfect"

His friend Jerry pops up with a camera and starts taking pictures. I'm about to cry, I don't get why they're so mean to me. I just walk outside, expressionless. Jack and Jerry are still laughing inside. My friends follow me.

"Let's go back to the bunk and get you cleaned up" Sophie says.

I go with them and I'm in the shower and I finally start crying. Where no one can see me. That's how I always cry.

I come out after a while and the first thing someone says is "wow you still smell like that sauce."

"Yea I know" I say with a smile. I hide my emotions well. No one knows I'm upset.

Now… are you ready for reason number 2?

**What do you think? Please tell me... and by the way… if you're confused on any part ill explain it. Just tell me. PLEASE I FEEL LIKE A LOSER WHEN I HAVE NO REVIEWS! **

**Bye **


	3. Reason 2

**I'm sorry I was going to update on.. a few days ago… but my computer shut down and erased this and I was so pissed off.. yea so I had to retype this. Not fun.. btw it does get a little awkward so WARNING. Its not that bad.. just a little awkward!**

Reason number 2:

They will mess with you, so you don't know whether they hate or love you.

WHERE: summer camp **(yes same year so everything still applies that I mentioned last chapter)**

WHEN: all of camp

AGE: 13

The first day of camp. I love it, getting to see all of my friends after not seeing them for an entire year! But the one person I really want to see, I haven't seen yet. It's Jack, he's the reason I was so excited to come back to camp this year. So I may have a minor (MAJOR) crush on Jack, but I can't help it, he's so dreamy. I guess I'll see him at dinner.

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~dinner time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I go to my table and see Jack at the table next to me. I give him a smile and a flirty wave. He looks alarmed and slowly waves back. What's his problem? I thought. I started thinking of last summer, I was slightly stalkerish, but then his dad had called my house to tell my parents what a stalker I am. It was really mean. For weeks I was scared that Jack would be mean to me. I almost didn't want to come to camp this year, but I did. Jack then stood up and came over to me.

"I hate you and will always hate you" he said

I was shocked. That was so mean and cruel, I knew he didn't like me, but he didn't have to say that.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's during our play that we put on, this year we did Annie. I am on crew, my acting skills are quite terrible. I was thinking of what happened in my bunk only about a half hour ago.

_Flashback_

"_I can't find my script!" I say, even though I don't really need one. I'm standing in a tanktop and shorts. I need a shirt to cover my shoulders though._

"_I don't have a shirt!" I also say._

"_IT'S OK. SHE'S BACKSTAGE!" my friend Maia screams. She must've thought I was talking about the script, but my counslers thought she was talking about me without a shirt on. _

"_Kim you still need a shirt!" Goldie warns._

_Flashback over._

I chuckled to myself, it was really really funny. I started walking around backstage, and then I walked right into someone. It was Jack.

"oh hi" I said awkwardly.

"listen, I don't totally hate you. It's just that I don't like you, as a friend. You understand?" he said. I nodded.

I then turned away and started down the steps that leads into the costume closet. I sat down on the last step and started crying. Good thing I was wearing sunglasses. Don't ask me why. I just was. But then Sophie started walking down the steps, to get or costume or something, and saw me.

"omg Kim! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you hurt? Are you dead? You're dead! Answer me Kim! DON'T DIE!" She started yelling hysterically.

"I'm not dead Sophie" my voice sounding absolutely terrible.

"It's Jack isn't it?" she asked

I nodded, not wanting to speak because of my voice.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~halfway through camp… bout end of July…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday night barbeque. I usually love them but now I kinda just want to be alone. I grabbed a plate and filled it with only potato chips. I love them, can't get enough. I took my plate and walked to the volleyball court. Well I don't know if it's a court… it's just a bunch of sand on the ground with a net in the middle. I sat down and put my arms around my knees. I was just a little down, didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to be happy.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them.

"you're sitting here like a loner." Someone said. I know that voice, Jack.

"what are you doing here?" I asked, sounding miserable. **(QUE THE AWKWARDNESS HERE)**

"I'm just spending time with the absolute sexyist girl in camp" I know that tone of voice. He was mocking me. He knows I think I'm ugly. And he knows I am.

"get away Jack." I said

"_Get away Jack"_ a really bad imitation of my voice. I sat there not saying anything.

"you know what. I think you're the absolute sexyist girl in camp. I can't even sit next to you, I have to sit behind you. Or else my penis might explode into a billion pieces."

"ew tmi" was my reply. **(AWKWARDNESS OVER.. )**

He was still mocking me. He would not stop.. he doesn't know this hurts me, and I can't tell him. He'll just think I'm a baby and hurt me more. and this only is happening because I love him.

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~ Tisha Biav. A holiday of mourning.. no happiness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today is Tisha Biav. It's a holiday in regonizition of the destruction of the temples. **(it's a jewish holiday over the summer. All you need to know is that it's a mourning holiday, so you're not supposed to wear bright colors, and you have to sit on the ground and not be comfortable, and you're not supposed to show love. That's important) **its actually really cold today, so I'm wearing black sweatpants and a black tshirt. Someone comes up behind me. Jack. He puts his arm around me, and I put mine around him.

"hows my _favorite _person today" he says with a mocking smile.

"_great!_" I reply with a forced smile.

We walk around camp like that, me pretending to be happy, and Jack laughing hysterically. All the counslers started giving us death glares, because you're not supposed to show love today. That's why Jack is doing this, to make fun of the holiday and the fact that I like him. He's cruel.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~third to last Saturday in camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shabbat services, they are fun but sometimes soooo annoying. I sit down, and Jack and Jerry are sitting one row ahead of me. They turn around and I smile and wave. They turn back and start whispering, I can tell it's about me. Soon Jerry turns around and stage whispers to me:

"Kim why are you here? Are you stalking us? AGAIN?!"

I keep calm, I don't want to start a scene.

"Kim why can't you ever get it? We don't like you, we HATE you, get away from us and never talk to us." Jack says.

I stand up, with tears in my eyes, and run back to my bunk. I go into the bathroom and sit on the floor, crying my eyes out. They are so mean, and so cruel. I was hurt by them for a long time, and they went too far a long time ago. I was pushed off the edge of the cliff so long ago, and I had already hit rock bottom. Today, I sunk deeper into the ground, too far a long time past.

I was still crying when Anna came into the bunk.

"oh hey Kim," she said glancing at me. Then she really looked at me. "omg Kim what's wrong? Are you ok?" she was literally 3 inches from my face, it was kinda creeping me out. I pushed her away and shook my head, tears still streaming down my face. Then we heard the bunk door open and close.

"I'll go see who it is" she said. She walked out and I looked at myself in the mirror. Hair a mess and puffy red eyes. I looked terrible.

"ok Jordy sent me to see where you guys are" Sophie said, then stopped short when she saw me. "I'm going to rip their heads off" she said in a meancing voice. Anna looked at her like _what the fuck?_ And Sophie and I said at the same time "Jack and Jerry."

"oh this makes more sence" Anna then said.

After I finally stopped crying we made our way back to services. But on our way there Jack and Jerry were walking in our direction. Only one tear fell, but no one saw it, so I was fine. We went back to our seats and Sophie and Anna went to tell Jordy what happened. I looked back and saw Isabel and Shari listening too. I don't care if they know. They are my best friends.

Later at dinner, Sophie, Shari, Isabel and Anna all stood up and walked over to Jack and Jerry's table. They took the boys by the arm and led them outside. They didn't come back for a good five minutes. And when they did, Jack came up to me and led me outside.

"look Kim, I'm sorry" he started, he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't know I was hurting you, and if I did know I would never have done it." I nodded, keeping my face expressionless "I'm am so sorry. Your friends told me that you didn't want to come to camp this year, and that you don't want to come back next year. I know it's my fault. I never wanted to do that. Camp won't be the same without you. You make everything so much better. Can you accept my apology?" he held out his arms for a hug. I went into them tears spilling out of my eyes and onto his shirt, but not sad tears, happy ones. "we're good now?" he said. I nodded. "good" he said smiling.

He went away and Jerry came up to me. "uh Kim?" he started. "I'm so sorry"

"for?" I said, willing him to go on.

"everything. I'm sorry I ruined your summer"

"it's k." I said smiling and pulled him into a hug.

I went up to my friends. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I yelled.

Everyone started talking at once. I heard the words "yell" "teach them a lesson" "calmly" "slap in the face" and "crying"

"okok I got it!" I said. "thanks"

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~last Thursday of camp, camp slideshow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way to the benches, looking for all of my friends. Isabel sat on a bench. I tried to sit next to her, but she covered the seat with her hands.

"sorry" she said "this bench is saved"

There were no more seats, only what was in the back. Soo I made my way there and sat down. Someone sat next to me. Jack.

"hey" he said.

"hi" I replyed.

The slideshow started, we spent the time laughing at the pictures and at ourselves. Soon though, I felt his pinky finger touch my left thigh. I didn't know what to do. Should I move? I just let it stay there. I saw a picture of me.

"three" I said. We were keeping track of how many pictures we could find ourselves in. just then Jack started laughing at a picture. "I don't get it" I said.

"it's an all male grind line!" he announced laughing. I started laughing too. His hand ended up totally on my knee. I started mentally freaking out. What do I do now? I stopped freaking out and just let my impulses do the work. I leaned onto him and rested my head on his shoulder. Then I took his hand that was on my knee and held it. I smiled, this was gooood! I obviously liked Jack still, even after everything mean he has done to me. After awhile he took his hand out of mine, I felt myself being upset. He then put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Much better I was happy again. It was great, but what the hell goes through his head?

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~last night of camp, day we pack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_THUMP_ the last suitcase dropped from the rafters onto the floor below.

"Grab your suitcases and put it by your bed, then everyone go to the bietam gadol for havdalah!" Goldie says.

Almost all of us have tears in our eyes, we are leaving tomorrow and won't see each other until next summer.

We go up for havdalah and all 70 of us, everyone from every bunk in our division, stands in a circle and puts their arms around each other. We start singing and tears fall down my face. This is the last time we will do this, this summer. Jack is somewhat near me, I can see him on an angle. He breaks away from the people next to him and walks towards me, keeping to the side of the circle so counslers can't see. He stands right in front of me. He moves my hair out of my face, and I think he's going to tell me something so I lean closer. Instead, he kisses me on the cheek. Then walks away. I stare at him like _what the fuck just happened?_ He was at his spot when I found my voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream out. Everyone stares at me. The singing has stopped. "um…" I say, thinking quickly. "there was a spider, and it wouldn't get off.. so yeah" I trailed off. Jack looked at me and gave me a grin. I smiled back. This summer was full of twists and turns. But I liked how it turned out.

Boys are so confusing. THEY SEND YOU MIXED MESSAGES. Does he hate me or love me? But, most importantly, are you ready for reason number 3?

**I'm sorry that took so long in updating, there was a lot of stuff going on and then my computer erased it and I never had the time to retype it. I'm sorry to all those people who I said this story would be up on last Monday, it didn't happen. So review and tell me what you think! I also won't spend so long in updating.**

**bye**


	4. Reason 3

Reason number 3:

They will make fun of you by using their eyes

WHEN: late june

WHERE: camp, right after 6th grade

AGE: 12

This year at camp I'm in bunk 25. 6th grade was so much fun! I can't wait until 7th! It's after dinner and we are all in the bunk.

"hey everyone! Guess who I like?" Sophie called out.

We all start shouting out different answers. But my guess is the loudest. "JACK ANDERSON!" I scream

Everyone looked at me. Sophie broke the silence. "no, but do you like him?"

I didn't say anything. So Sophie said "on a scale from 1-10 how hot is he?"

"11" I said

Everyone went. "ooooooooooo you like him!"

Sam came up to me, "can I tell him?" she said excitedly.

"uhm, sure" I said.

The next day at breakfast, Sam went up to Jack. I saw her whisper something into his ear and him look completely horrified. Oh no… this bad? Yes.

She came back "he is completely disgusted by you" she said.

I was shocked. I didn't think he liked me…but that was just plain mean.

The next few weeks were pretty terrible. Every time I went to talk to Jack, trying to explain something or just saying hi, he would run away screaming about how I'm such a stalker and obsessed. It was pretty terrible.

At Friday night Shabbat dinner all my friends decided they should pester me with questions.

"why do you like Jack?" "do you think he's hot?" "Did you know his sister is my best friend?"

On and on….and on. And on. I was getting pretty sick of it. After about another thirty seconds I just wanted it to stop.

"ok" I said slamming my hands on the table. "I like him, just because. My favorite part about him is his eyes. They are so pretty! And I don't give a crap about the rest of your questions."

Then everyone was quiet for about a second, then resumed eating. Over at the next table, Jerry heard me say that, so he went to tell Jack everything I said. Somewhere along the line, my calling his eyes pretty turned to dreamy.

"presenting…Jack!" Jerry yelled, gesturing to Jack now standing at the head of our table. What was he doing?

"I think some of you will enjoy this, especially" he looked at me "the girl who called my eyes so dreamy"

He cupped his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes the way an over-obsessive-flirting girl would.

I kinda just stared at him with my mouth open. When I found my voice, the only thing I could say was "they are pretty, not dreamy"

And everyone laughed at me…again.


	5. Reason 4

**Ok I got to say… these chapters have nothing to do with each other. I'll say something if they are related at all… but each chapter is totally different and unrelated. By the way if "certain person" is reading this story… it's not like it was bad..i just needed a new chapter and it definitely was awkward so. Yea… **

**Oh and to the guest review… it don't have a name… yes I'm Jewish! And proud of it!**

**Ok just everyone… REVIEW! Makes me feel awesome. Tell all your friends who spend all their life on FF to review too!**

Reason number 4:

They will give you the absolute most awkward first kiss

WHEN: October 26th of 8th grade.

WHERE: school dance and Halloween party

AGE: 13

I grabbed my brown eyeliner and well.. lined my eyes. It's pretty self-explanatory. I then sprayed about three tons of perfume on. I choked, it's a little intoxicating in the first thirty seconds, then it all fades and you can't smell it unless you're really close. Weird I know.

"Dad!" I yelled. "I need money!"

"I'll give it to you when we get there" was his reply.

Today, October 26th was a school dance. Nothing special, nobody dresses up. My most dressed up is my outfit right now, purple jeans and some shirt. But this time I wanted to look good. Because I had a plan… I really really really wanted to kiss my boyfriend Jack. We've been going out for exactly 19 days (yes I keep track… its not weird) and I just needed to know how. So I started calling some people.

"Kendall," I said as she picked up the phone "I wanna kiss Jack. And you've dated him so how do I do this?" yes, my best friend dated my boyfriend before. I am so breaking the girl code right now.

"umm" she said "don't kiss him"

"you're no help" and with that I hung up.

I made sure I had everything I could possibly need… nothing besides my phone. Then I called Sophie.

"Sophie I wanna kiss Jack. What do I do?" I said really fast as she answered.

"just…you know... see where the night takes you? I haven't kissed a guy either how would I know?"

"uh thanks.. I guess… see you at the dance. Bye!"

Soon as I got there I spotted Jack. Who couldn't? he wears bright orange sneakers that stand out pretty well. But those sneaks are awesome when I'm trying to find him, like now.

"hey" yup, my amazing entrance into his life. Just a hey.

"what up homeslice?" sometimes he talks like that.. its annoying and slightly weird. Does he think he's black or something? **(no offense to anyone)**

We kinda spent the night together and other times we would just split up and go see our friends. Sometime between 8:45 and 9, all of our friends got us together and tried to make us kiss. I wanted to, but I had no idea how. Like seriously no experience whatsoever.

After most friends leave, the song stronger (by Kelly Clarkson) comes on. In the middle of this song my friend Lexi comes over and tries to make us kiss. Im debating a million things in my head and Jack just looks at me, kinda just waiting. So I pull up all my courage, stand on my tippy toes, and kiss him.

Ok I am a girl in the 21st century.. where's the spark? The fireworks? And why are guys so freaking slobbery? Is there like a science to this or something? Disney movies and romance novels really set my expectations up high. Now my dreams are crushed! *sob*

I hear clapping. You all got what you wanted I thought.

I really was too lazy to also add my first makeout story, pretty much what happened was, it was the next day and after 10 seconds I pulled away and said "I have no idea what im doing and neither do you" then walked away. Legit.

But are you ready for reason number 5?

**Hey people it is moi! Check out my other stories ok? I know this chapter was kinda lame. Sorry.**


	6. Reason 5

**This chapter has a bunch of cursing so I'm warning you now. Its also technically only a rant of my 10 day relationship. Yes this all happened I just changed the names. **

Reason number 5:

Boys will ask out another girl, WHILE at the same time, dating you.

WHERE: eh… places, like home, school, movie theater

WHEN: 8th grade. January 15 - January 25

AGE: 13

You know that feeling? When you're unbelievably happy? When nothing else matters because you are on cloud 9? CLOUD. FUCKING. NINE. When time stops, and it seems so unreal, like it can't actually be possible? I had that feeling. For 10 days. 10 days straight I was on top of the world and nothing else mattered. You want to know why? Because of Jack.

I was single, as usual, and on January 15, time stopped. I was bored, as usual also, and was playing on my phone. I have had the biggest hugest crush on Jack since the dawn of fucking time. Ok sixth grade. Close enough. He is even my password! Ok I'm being weird again. Anyways, on this particular day Jack texts me, and he asks me out.

I swear I almost died.

I jumped around my room doing who knows what, yelling and shouting and just being unnaturally happy. I couldn't WAIT to see him the next day. I was all jittery and smiling. The next morning I literally spent twenty minutes doing my makeup. It only takes me three minutes on a normal day. But I wanted to look perfect. Or as perfect as a naturally ugly, 8th grade girl with no fashion sense can get. When I got to school I was walking down the hallway when I saw him. He looked over at me and smiled and then, him being Jack, he said "Well heeyyyyyyyy there" drawing the hey out for a long time and adding a wink on the end.

I swear I did die.

A couple of my friends crowded me and were pestering me with questions like what was that about? What's going on? And all that sorts. I answered them, squealing like a girl meeting Justin Bieber.

Everytime I saw Jack in the hallway, he would see me, make eye contact, then ignore me. What the fuck?! Why would he do that? he did this continuesly every day and I guess I was being a bit pushy, trying to get him to talk to me. Like following him, but at a safe distance. "accidently" bumping into him. But I was still ignored just about every second. On Friday night, I was bored out of my mind so I decided to go to his house. I can do that because we live in the same neighborhood, and I can sometimes be a bit of a stalker. Anyway so I go to his house, and Jerry and Milton were there. Jerry invited me to see the movie Mama with them and so I went along.

When we got there Jack warned me not to take his hat, because he kept his money there. What idiot put his money in a hat? That's so stupid. So I took his hat, gave him his money, and ran. Unfortunately since I am unbelievably slow and Jack runs a lot, he caught up to me and took his hat. Then he said to wait for a second and ran off, leaving me very confused.

"is he your boyfriend?" I heard from behind me. I turned and it was a group of girls, about my age.

I put a finger to my lips. "shhhhh" I said. "his friends don't know. But yea!"

"awwww" one of them said. "that's too cute."

When we got into the theater, we found that our friends, didn't save our seats.

"wow thanks Jerry" Jack said.

"oh yeah. Um whoops. You guys can sit over there." Jerry said pointing. Across the aisle, there were two open seats. Then there was the awkward moment of stripping. You know, take this off, put it here, move this, that type of thing.

The lights dimmed and I kinda awkwardly snuggled closer to Jack. Yes I do everything awkward. I don't know how, or why. I reached for his hand and we kinda had that moment where we didn't know how to hold hands correctly, seriously.

"oh so now you want to hold my hand?" Jack said with a smirk.

"exactly" I replied, trying to hide my blush that I always seem to naturally have.

Now since I have never seen or heard of this movie I had no idea what to expect. But I definitely did not expect a super scary movie with creepy music and something that pops out at you every four seconds. About five mintues into the movie both our hands became sweaty, ew gross.

"I warned you" Jack said smiling

"shut up" I said, punching his shoulder. After that he reached for my hand again.

"oh so now you want to hold my hand?" I imitated him from before.

"exactly" he replied, imitating me.

After I have been officially scared for life **(I still am to this day)** I managed to get through the entire movie. I didn't really care that I could go home, Jack said we could hang at his house. For the first two hours, he would randomly sneak up behind me and whisper "mama" in my ear all creepy like. So I ended up shrieking and jumping a mile in the air. This repeatidly happened too many times. After the umpteenth time, I grabbed his hat, put it on my head and dashed up the stairs. He stared up at me, with a 'what is she doing?' look on his face.

"show me your gecko" I said, smiling, knowing the lizard was kept in Jack's room. He groaned then led my into his room. It was actually pretty cool, but a mess. I sat on his bed as he took the gecko out. He put it in my hand very carefully. "his name is Phantom" Jack said. I watched the little guy crawl all over my hand. It was actually quite adorable. I couldn't have been holding Phantom for more than eight seconds before Jack got antsy.

"ok. Put him down now" Jack said. I looked at him. His eyes were amazing and I just melted every time I looked at him.

"someone is a protective pet owner" I said smirking

"I'll kiss you if you set him down" Jack quickly said.

I gave him a look that said 'really?' with my eyebrows raised. I continued holding Phantom, seeing how long this will last.

"I'll kiss you _three_ times" he said, showing me three with his fingers.

I put Phantom down on his pillow, thinking that this has gone on long enough. "ok fine" I said smiling. But he made no move to kiss me. Now how do I kiss someone when I've only kissed one person in my entire life? Whatever I give up.

I shivered, it was kinda cold in his room. He then got up and picked up his jacket and gave it to me. It was so cute and I smiled as I put it on. It even smelled like him. He then got really close and I was freaking out in my head. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. He kissed me three times and I literally just about died.

On Friday, January 25, it started out like a normal day. I went to school, Jack ignored me, and I went to all my classes. One of my friends kept giving me a look, like she knew something was about to happen. It was strange, but I ignored it. Right before I was about to go into my math classroom, my friend Emily came up to me.

"Jack just asked me out, aren't you guys still dating?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"yea we are" I responded, totally confused.

During math, someone else told me that he asked her out, and I nearly started crying right then and there. I told myself I wouldn't cry, at least at school.

I made it through to the end of the school day. I was passing near his locker when I saw him there with none of his friends. I went over to him, and smiled.

"hey, want to hang out today?" I asked, already forming a plan in my head to absolutely kill him.

"definitely!" he said, looking right at me "I'll text you when you can come over"

At 4 pm on the dot he still hadn't texted me. But then I got a call from Emily, she was just as confused as I was at Jack. Before long the sadness turned to anger, and I wanted to beat the living shit out of him. After me and Emily stopped talking, I called Jack.

"hey" he said when he finally picked up. I could hear people in the background, but I didn't know who.

"you asked Emily out" I said simply. I didn't shout or do anything like that, I just said it.

_Click_. He hung up the phone. He just hung up on me. I couldn't believe it. While I was still in shock I got a text from him.

**We're through sorry –J**

At this point I started crying. I couldn't believe he actually dumped me like that.

**...What why?! -K**

**BTW you're not exactly sorry if its over a text. –K**

**Ok-J**

**You're a dick :( -K**

**Thanks-J**

**So do you have a reason? Besides that I'm too me? –K**

**Ur annoying… -J**

This made me cry even harder. I was pretty much in love with this guy, and he treated me like I was nothing. A few hours later at 10 pm I was lying in bed, a few tears still streaming down and I just wanted to kick him in the balls, and make him sorry for how he treated me. But then my phone dinged. And it was a text from him.

**Do u have emilys number? –J**

He had the nerve, to ask me for the girl's phone number that he dumped me for.

**Here: 1234567 –K**

On Monday I went to school and my best friend came up to me and told me how Jack tried to get her to dump me for him, because he couldn't do it himself. He is such a bastard.


End file.
